Promets moi
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Trowa tente de convaincre Quatre d'emménager chez lui, mais quelque chose vient tout boulverser...


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Promets-moi

Genre : Yaoi, lemon, songfic, un peu triste, une peu je ne sais pas où je vais…

Base : Gundam Wing et « Promise me » de Beverley Craven ( à écouter en lisant )

Couple : 03+04+03 03X04

Disclaimers : Les persos de cette fic ne sont encore et toujours pas à moi, je déménage, vous pensez que y a des chances pour qu'ils habitent à côté ? Non ? Bon, bah tant pis Sunrise ne veut toujours pas me les donner ! Bande de méchants ! :'(

_**Promets-moi**_

An 205 After Colonisation, Trowa Barton allumait une nouvelle cigarette, assis à la table d'un café français de New York. Profitant du soleil de mai en savourant un verre de bière fraiche. Il attendait comme chaque jour depuis 4 ans l'heure de la sortie des bureaux.

A 17h15, un jeune homme en pantalon de costume gris et chemise bleu ciel approcha. Il portait une mallette sur laquelle était posée la veste de son costume. Marchant face au soleil qui se reflétait sur ses cheveux bonds, ses yeux bleus turquoise paraissaient presque lumineux. Embrassant furtivement Trowa avant de venir s'assoir face à lui et de lui raconter sa journée. Le français écoutait en silence, d'une oreille distraite, comme à son habitude. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Quatre s'interrompit.

« - Trowa ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'écoutes pas…

- Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

- Rien d'important, je parle trop de moi… comme chaque jour d'ailleurs.

- Pardon, je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- Me donneras-tu une réponse un jour ? »

Un malaise tangible s'installa. Trowa avait demandé plusieurs fois déjà à Quatre d'emménager chez lui. Sa vie d'artiste peintre lui offrait toute liberté et depuis que ses toiles avaient été remarquées, exposées dans une des plus célèbres galeries d'art de la ville et que leurs prix s'étaient envolés, il s'était offert un loft immense qu'il espérait bien pouvoir partager avec son amant. Mais Quatre avait à chaque fois refusé, il ne se sentait pas prêt, il avait peur de gâcher leur histoire s'ils s'installaient ensemble. Il craignait que leurs habitudes personnelles ne s'accordent pas et que leur amour ne survive pas à leurs différences. Trowa avait beau répliquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple amourette et que leurs sentiments et le respect mutuel qu'ils se portaient suffiraient amplement à faire face à leurs divergences, Quatre avait fini par lui promettre d'y réfléchir sincèrement et il avait récemment pris sa décision. Il aurait voulu l'annoncer à Trowa ce soir-là, mais il ne lui dirait jamais, un coup de téléphone un peu plus tôt dans la journée était venu tout bouleverser.

Ce soir-là, Trowa avait fait la cuisine, il avait sublimé un bœuf bourguignon et choisit pour l'accompagner le meilleur des vins que Quatre ait jamais goûté. Ils avaient mangé en discutant de façon légère, en riant de temps à autre. Le malaise qui avait suivi la question de Trowa s'était évaporé et ils avaient retrouvé l'alchimie habituelle qui régnait généralement entre eux. Comme toujours, Quatre avait évité le sujet et reporté l'échéance. Il aurait dû avoir l'esprit plus léger à cet instant, mais c'était sans compter la nouvelle échéance qui s'était imposée à lui, bien plus pressante que les envies de vie commune de son tendre amant…

Trowa s'était levé et avait commencé à débarrasser la table, il posait les couverts sur les assiettes vides lorsque Quatre reprit la conversation d'un air beaucoup plus grave.

« - Trowa il faut que je te parle…

- Hum ?

- Je pars. »

Les assiettes allèrent s'écraser sur le sol de ciment brut du loft New Yorkais et se brisèrent en mille fragments de faïence blanche, poussière d'étoile ou flocons de neige sur le ciel gris que venait de devenir le cœur de l'artiste.

« - Comment ça tu pars ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- « Tu n'as pas le choix » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Explique-toi !

- Je suis réserviste, tu le sais, j'ai été appelé pour une mission sur une des colonies.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Ca fait des années que la paix a été rétablie, il n'y a plus le moindre conflit entre la Terre et les Colonies ! Tu n'as pas à aller là-bas pendant des semaines pour…

- Des mois.

- Quoi ?

- Cette mission est prévue pour durer des mois, c'est pour ça que je voulais…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Il est hors de question que l'on soit séparés si longtemps.

- Trowa je… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas la possibilité de refuser cette mission.

- …

- Je pars demain matin, je prends le train à 5h pour rejoindre la base, ma navette décolle avant midi.

- …

- Trowa, dis quelque chose. Je t'en prie. »

Quatre se leva à son tour et se rapprocha de son amant, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Trowa semblait hésiter entre la révolte et l'acceptation qui l'aurait plongé sans préavis dans les ombres du désespoir et de la solitude. Le temps s'était figé, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, le monde entier s'était mis en sourdine, comme pour les laisser profiter de leurs dernières heures ensemble. En tendant l'oreille, on n'entendait guère que de façon lointaine les sirènes de police, les bruits de la circulation permanente et le brouhaha des rues du Queens. Plus rien n'existait et l'atmosphère s'était à nouveau alourdie, entre désespoir, tristesse et colère, une animosité étrange était en train de prendre place. L'Arabe le sentait bien et il refusait de gâcher leurs dernières heures.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son amant, le repoussant contre la table, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre à la base de son cou, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« - Trowa… aime moi… »

Sortant violemment de sa torpeur, le Français l'embrassa passionnément, il le sera contre lui avec une force impressionnante, il voulait le posséder une dernière fois, s'imprégner de lui tout entier, son odeur épicée, la douceur de sa peau, les lignes de ses muscles, le goût salé de sa transpiration, sa chaleur, ses soupirs… il voulait tout de lui.

Quatre ondulait lascivement contre le bassin de son amant, ses baisers étaient électrisants, puissants, ses mains brûlantes sous sa chemise, il les voulait imprimées sur sa peau. Quatre commença lui-même à déboutonner le tissu bleu avec un empressement désordonné, un besoin impérieux de se retrouver peau à peau avec cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Trowa l'aida à enlever sa chemise et son pantalon, Quatre lui enleva son t-shirt noir, se replaçant aussitôt contre son torse, goûtant sa peau, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur, il aurait voulu se fondre en lui.

Le Français cherchait continuellement ses lèvres, pendant que ses mains aventureuses exploraient les zones méridionales du corps qui s'offrait à lui. A travers le tissu entravant tant bien que mal le désir non contenu de son amant, Trowa caressait lentement la verge frémissante, chaque frôlement de sa main, au contact pourtant atténué par le coton noir de son boxer, arrachait à l'Arabe des soupirs de plaisir. Quatre sentait l'excitation monter en lui, il aurait été impossible d'arrêter ce raz de marée qui venait du plus profond de son corps. Plus la chaleur augmentait entre eux et plus les vêtements restants devenaient gênants. Quatre entreprit de défaire la ceinture de cuir noir du Français et de lui ôter ses dernières feuilles, plongeant dans ses yeux verts forêt, descendant le long de son corps longiligne et musclé sans lâcher ses pupilles. Il saisit la verge gonflée et la pris entièrement en bouche, léchant avidement le sexe tendu, caressant de ses lèvres la peau fine et sensible.

Les vagues de plaisir montaient le long de la colonne vertébrale de Trowa, déconnectant peu à peu son cerveau de toute réalité, les mains appuyées sur la table, se retenant comme il pouvait pour que ses jambes ne lâchent pas, Trowa eut un mal fou à repousser Quatre et à se ressaisir avant de se répandre entre ses lèvres si douces. Presque à contre cœur, l'arabe remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant, sans que sa langue ne quitte jamais la peau parfumée du Français, jouant avec les lignes de son corps, roulant autour de son nombril, suçotant un téton, un sourire malicieux dévoilant des dents blanches impertinentes qui vinrent jouer sur une épaule sensible, arrachant un soupir de plus.

Mis dans un état second par les caresses humides de son amant, Trowa se fit encore plus pressant, ses mains brûlantes s'imprimant littéralement dans la peau de son partenaire, il recommença à l'embrasser. Totalement électrisé, Quatre noua ses jambes autour de la taille du Français qui vint plaquer ses mains sur ses fesses et se redressa pour le porter jusqu'à son lit.

Il le déposa sur le matelas, lui enleva son boxer et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une main sur sa nuque et l'autre caressant la verge Kabyle impatiente, il ne tarda pas à lâcher le sceptre de chair pour venir glisser ses doigts entre leurs lèvres, interrompant leur danse effrénée et la transformant en un jeu de cache-cache lingual, leurs papilles se cherchant inlassablement entre les doigts fins de l'artiste. Une fois qu'il les jugea suffisamment humides, il les enfouit un à un entre les fesses fermes, profanant les chairs ardentes d'un temple qui lui était entièrement dédié.

Il prépara consciencieusement son amant, détendant les muscles réfractaires pourtant habitués. Il les remplaça ensuite par son sexe tumescent, lentement, sans détacher son regard du visage de Quatre sur lequel il pouvait lire tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il savourait ouvertement les sensations procurées par son amant, il le sentait pénétrer en lui et commencer à bouger. Trowa se retira complètement plusieurs fois, avec toujours la même lenteur excitante de frustration, avant de réellement commencer sa danse.

Les soupirs expressifs du Kabyle se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir tandis que son partenaire semblait se perdre dans les méandres d'un océan d'extase houleux. Mais Quatre voulait le sentir encore plus si tant était que cela fut possible. Il posa ses mains sur Trowa et l'intima de s'allonger sur le dos. Il plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et se rassit sur la hampe brûlante. Il la sentait mieux ainsi, tout le poids de son corps forçant son intimité à l'accueillir au plus profond de lui. Il commença à bouger, remontant puis s'empalant toujours le plus possible sur le membre de Trowa qui profita de la nouvelle liberté de ses mains pour caresser le sexe offert de son amant. La vue était sublime, Quatre était si beau dans cette position indécente, si excitant, si étroit et si chaud, si parfait dans chacun de ses gestes…

L'Arabe ne tarda plus à atteindre l'orgasme, se libérant entre les doigts de son compagnon qui, sous la soudaine étroitesse des muscles crispés de plaisir qui se resserrèrent autour de lui, se libéra à son tour. Quatre se laissa doucement retomber sur le torse de son amant, les joues en feu et le souffle court, il leur fallu quelques longues minutes hors du temps pour revenir à la réalité. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement, luttant contre le sommeil qui tentait d'imposer sa domination sur les heures nocturnes qui leur restait.

Pour lui permettre de mieux retrouver son souffle, Quatre descendit du torse de son homme et se colla à son côté, profitant de l'odeur si particulière qui émanait de sa peau après qu'il l'ait aimé. Comment allait-il pouvoir se passer de lui ? C'était impossible, il avait le sentiment dérangeant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais et qu'il allait sérieusement en souffrir. Il décida de se relever pour retourner chercher leurs verres et la bouteille qu'ils avaient entamée durant le dîner. Trowa attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet sur la table de nuit.

_You light up another cigarette and I poor the wine…_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le jour qui se levait tôt en cette saison estivale commençait déjà à poindre. Le soleil émergeant de son sommeil dardait timidement ses premiers rayons entre les immeubles voisins.

_It's 4 o'clock in the morning and it's starting to get light…_

Quatre se devait de lui dire qu'il voulait vivre avec lui, même s'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de plusieurs mois d'absence, il aimait cette vie avec Trowa, il aimait Trowa et il espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le lui dire enfin.

_Now I might where I wanna be, loosing track of time_

_But I wish that it was still last night…_

Quatre vint se rallonger près du Français et lui tendit un verre de vin. Trowa le saisit mais semblait être parti bien loin de lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

_You look like you're in another world and I can read your mind,_

_How can you be so far away lying by my side?_

« - Trowa… je voudrai te demander quelque chose de très égoïste. Je voudrais que tu m'attendes. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, de te désirer et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi.

- …

- J'ai pris ma décision tu sais, je voudrai vivre avec toi, …ici. »

_When I'll go away I'll wish you,_

_And I will be thinking of you, _

_Every night and day_

_Just promise me, you'll wait for me_

'_cause I'll be saving all my love for you_

_And I will be home soon_

_Promise me you'll wait for me_

_I need to know you feel the same way too_

_And I'll be home, I'll be home soon._

Trowa ne répondit pas, il avait entendu, mais ce n'était pas une décision facile. Quatre était conscient qu'il abusait sérieusement en demandant à son amant de l'attendre alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas consulté avant d'accepter cette mission dans l'espace. Il lui demandait beaucoup mais il voulait sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, il avait hésité trop longtemps et il craignait qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour faire sa vie avec le seul homme qu'il était capable d'aimer à ce point-là.

En un court moment, Quatre avait terminé sa valise, réuni les quelques effets personnels qui trainaient depuis quelques mois dans le loft, oubliés presque involontairement après les chaudes nuits de printemps, une brosse à dent, deux t-shirts de rechange et trois caleçons… presque rien. Quatre ne voulait pas laisser trop d'affaires chez Trowa, il voulait pouvoir se mentir et se défendre de vivre chez son amant même s'il y passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Le reste de ses affaires l'attendait déjà à la base, son équipement et ses effets militaires avaient déjà été préparés. Son train partait bientôt et Trowa restait toujours silencieux, pourtant il l'accompagna.

Ce ne fut que sur le quai de la gare, lorsque le train fut là qu'il sembla s'éveiller.

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Je sais, je ne le souhaite pas non plus.

- Ne pars pas.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai accepté cette mission.

- …

- Promets-moi que tu m'attendras…

- … »

Le train parti sans que Trowa n'ait prononcé un mot de plus.

Quatre rejoignit sa base et pris connaissance de ses principales directives, les détails de sa mission lui seraient transmis une fois arrivé au point Lagrange 2. Là-bas lui serait confiée une arme nouvelle : le Gundam Sandstone.

Les heures s'égrainèrent avec une lenteur peu commune. Si Trowa lui manquait déjà au bout de quelques heures, les mois qui débutaient seulement s'annonçaient cauchemardesques. Le trajet en navette terminé, il fut accueilli sur la base principale du secteur environnant Lagrange 2. Une fois installé dans sa chambre minuscule, son uniforme enfilé et les présentations à ses référents faites, il fut convoqué au hangar principal.

Le hangar qui fut ouvert devant lui dévoila à ses yeux un Mobile Suit d'environ 17 ou 18 mètres, un robot de gundanium plus perfectionné que tous ceux créés avant lui, un monstre de métal et de technologie, de précision et de puissance. Cet être blindé, invincible, aux couleurs harmonieuses de blanc et de jaune et noir, ce regard encore éteint mais noble, ses deux grandes faucilles thermiques fixées à ses hanches, les ailes sœurs de celles du Wing Zero Custom plaquées dans son dos, il était si majestueux cet héritier du Sandrock. Il avait été créé pour lui, c'était son Gundam.

Les ingénieurs et les techniciens chargés de la maintenance du Sandstone avaient demandé à Quatre de venir pour adapter les derniers réglages au pilote du Gundam. Dès les premiers essais Quatre se sentit totalement en osmose avec son armure, le Sandstone était une partie de lui, il était une prolongation parfaite de son corps, chaque frôlement sur une commande déclenchait un mouvement si vif qu'il avait l'impression de brûler l'étape du pilotage, c'était comme si son cerveau donnait directement les ordres au Gundam comme il le faisait avec son corps. C'était jouissif, les impulsions et les chocs dus aux changements de direction trop rapides, même atténués par la technologie de pointe de l'armure, restaient énormes et c'était un véritable exploit physique de piloter un MS pareil.

Revenu à son emplacement de maintenance, le Sandstone s'endormit, la lumière verte de ses yeux s'éteignit et son cockpit s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un pilote trempé de sueur. Il s'adressa directement au chef mécanicien responsable du Gundam.

« - Corenta ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que le bouton rouge au centre du tableau de commande ?

- Sous le clavier ?

- Oui.

- C'est l'activation du système Zero.

- …Vous avez installé le Zero sur ce Gundam ? Tout ce qui s'est passé durant la dernière guerre ne vous a pas suffit ?

- Mais…

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de « mais », vous allez me le débrancher tout de suite !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je ne piloterai pas un Gundam équipé du Zero. Si vous refusez de le débrancher trouvez-vous un autre pilote. »

Quatre partit en fulminant vers sa chambre. Il prit ses affaires de toilette et alla prendre une douche froide. Le pilotage du Sandstone était épuisant, il allait devoir prendre encore un peu plus de muscle pour pouvoir le maitriser parfaitement, des heures et des heures de musculation quotidienne s'imposaient.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'organisation de ses journées à venir, le jeune Kabyle sortit de la douche et revint à sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Dans sa trousse de toilette il avait trouvé un petit objet qu'il tripotait presque inconsciemment. Il s'était assis à son bureau et continuait de préparer son argumentation, il refusait de piloter le Sandstone si le système Zero n'était pas débranché.

Il jouait avec ce petit quelque chose par automatisme, sans y penser. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il trouva entre ses doigts un anneau qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait dans ses affaires et comment il était arrivé là ? En l'observant de plus près, il remarqua une inscription très fine à l'intérieur de l'anneau : + T.B Le poinçon indiquait clairement que l'anneau était en or blanc, son design épuré, ces initiales gravées… cet anneau ressemblait plus à une alliance qu'à autre chose.

« - Oh Trowa… après l'appartement le mariage ? Quand as-tu bien pu mettre ça dans mes affaires ? Avant ou après que je t'ai abandonné pour partir pendant des mois à l'autre bout de l'univers ? »

Quatre fut interrompu dans son monologue par son Colonel qui frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

« - Quatre je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr. Il y a un problème ?

- Je voudrais vous parler du système Zero du Sandstone.

- Je ne piloterai pas sous Zero, c'est hors de question. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

- Je ne vous oblige pas à l'utiliser, mais je refuse de le débrancher, il peut vous sauver la vie si une mission tourne mal ou si vous vous retrouvez encerclé par des ennemis trop nombreux.

- Il peut surtout me rendre fou et Allah seul sait ce que je serai capable de faire alors.

- Quatre, vous n'êtes que deux pilotes dans toute l'Histoire à avoir réussi à maîtriser le système Zero et c'est un avantage pour nous, nos ennemis en sont incapables.

- Vous sous entendez que sans le Zero il serait impossible de les vaincre ? Le Sandstone est le MS le plus perfectionné que j'ai vu jusque-là, les Gundam ont toujours eut l'avantage sur les productions de l'armée, même contre les Mobile Doll nous nous en sommes sortis, pourtant en tant qu'humains nous ne réfléchissons pas aussi vite qu'un programme de pilotage.

- Leur dernier modèle est vraiment redoutable, ils ne font pas l'erreur qui a été faite avec les Taurus ou les Mobile Doll, ils ont gardé les pilotes et ils les surentrainent, nos forces sont totalement désavantagées par nos MS obsolètes depuis des années, nos Taurus se font massacrer et nous perdons des pilotes plus vite que nous ne les formons…

- Vous avez eut tout le temps nécessaire au perfectionnement des Taurus pourtant.

- Nous avons donné la priorité au développement du Gundam, ça nous a pris des années et aujourd'hui vous et cette armure êtes notre dernier espoir d'éradiquer le terrorisme.

- …

- Vous devez accepter le système Zero, libre à vous de l'utiliser ou pas, mais laissez-le sur le Gundam.

- Je ne m'en servirai pas.

- Vous seul pouvez décider d'entrer son code d'activation ou non, la décision est entièrement vôtre.

- Alors laissez-le si ça vous permet de dormir, mais pour moi c'est de la torture de m'obliger à me rappeler continuellement de ce que j'ai fait à cause du Zero.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est une question de sécurité, nous soupçonnons les rebelles de préparer une nouvelle série de MS plus perfectionnée encore que les Scorpio, si nous n'arrivons pas à les arrêter, alors il sera peut-être notre dernière arme contre eux. Nous devons absolument empêcher cette guerre d'atteindre la terre.

- Là je suis d'accord, les habitants de la terre et le reste des colonies ne doivent rien savoir de ce qui se passe ici, nous avons réussi à confiner les combats à L2, il faut que ça continue. »

Ils échangèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant que le Colonel ne prenne congé. Quatre était perturbé, il allait devoir piloter avec le fantôme de ses erreurs passées derrière lui, il allait devoir résister à la tentation d'utiliser le Zero et rien que d'y penser il avait déjà des flashs de ses moments de folie qui lui revenaient. Il avait tiré sur le Heavyarms, il avait manqué de tuer Trowa, il s'était attaqué aux colonies… comment un pilote pouvait-il se perdre à ce point ? Comme avait-il pu se perdre à ce point ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, allongé sur son lit, épuisé par les essais de la journée, perdu entre sa culpabilité et son amour pour Trowa qui lui manquait déjà atrocement, Quatre s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, vers 2 heures du matin lorsque des explosions se firent entendre. Les alarmes résonnèrent dans toute la base, les cris, les ordres, le bruit des bottes en cuir des soldats qui couraient dans les couloirs… Quatre connaissait bien tout ça, même s'il ne s'était pas battu depuis des années, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Enfilant en quelques secondes sa combinaison, il prit son casque sous le bras et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le hangar principal. Sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de lui adresser un ordre, il monta à bord du Sandstone et le Gundam s'éveilla. Son regard vert brillant dans la nuit constante de l'espace, il sortit de la base pour assaillir leurs attaquants. Quatre n'avait pas eu encore à se battre contre les Scorpio, il allait pouvoir analyser leurs techniques et se préparer à les affronter plus sérieusement les fois suivantes.

Les Scorpio adverses menaient une attaque éclair, ils étaient déjà en fuite quand le Sandstone les rattrapa. Quatre engagea le combat et deux des Scorpio firent volte-face pour l'affronter et permettre aux autres de s'enfuir. Ces nouveau MS étaient dotés de deux grandes pinces à la place des mains, ce qui les empêchait de se battre au sabre laser, ils devaient donc avoir un autre avantage pour combler une telle faille… Le premier Scorpio attaqua de face et le second disparu en une fraction de seconde du champ de vision de Quatre. Son radar l'informa d'une attaque à 6 heures mais il était déjà bloqué, le second Scorpio arrivé dans son dos avait bloqué les bras du Sandstone et il était à la merci du premier Scorpio qui dévoila un immense tentacule de métal surplombée d'un lance flamme dont la conception semblait identique aux laces flammes du Shenlong ou de l'Altron. Quatre déploya les immenses ailes du Sandstone et fit ainsi lâcher prise au Scorpio qui l'entravait. Il évita de justesse le tir du premier MS. Ils étaient rapides, extrêmement rapides et la puissance d'attaque de leur lance flamme comblait largement leur handicap au sabre laser, ils étaient conçus pour le combat à distance, c'est pour ça qu'ils se battaient à deux en combat rapproché.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de saisir ses faucilles que les deux Scorpio étaient déjà sur lui, leurs énormes pinces tentant d'agripper les bras du Gundam pour l'immobiliser. Quatre profita d'une courte ouverture pour couper un des deux MS en diagonale. L'alliage dont ils étaient composés ne faisait de toute évidence pas le poids face aux faucilles thermiques du Sandstone.

Sans son coéquipier, le dernier Scorpio fut facile à vaincre, il arriva tout de même à tirer sur le Gundam avant d'exploser et le choc avait ébranlé son pilote. Le Sandstone n'avait pas une égratignure, le Gundanium avait fait ses preuves. Quatre mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits, il était resté conscient, mais il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement, il voyait ce qui se passait sur ses écrans mais son cerveau était incapable d'analyser les informations qu'il recevait, il était comme coupé de son propre corps, totalement sonné.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la base, ce fut tout d'abord le Lieutenant Corenta qui l'accueillit, il voulait absolument recueillir à chaud les informations techniques recueillies par Quatre. Le temps de résistance des Scorpio aux faucilles du Gundam lui donnerait une idée précise de l'alliage dont ils étaient composés et il pourrait adapter la puissance du sabre laser du MS de Quatre. Le jeune Kabyle était épuisé, physiquement il allait bien, mais le contre coup du choc et les efforts physiques nécessaires au pilotage du Gundam avaient eu raison de ses quelques maigres heures de sommeil. Il voulait s'écrouler, si possible dans les bras de Trowa, mais là il ne fallait pas rêver…

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, Quatre s'entrainant durement tous les jours, combattant régulièrement les Scorpio des rebelles et les traquant, patrouillant avec d'autres soldats de la base dans les alentours de L2. En trois mois ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à dénicher la base clandestine des insurgés, pourtant elle devait être de taille conséquente pour abriter autant de MS. Les Scorpio attaquaient toujours en nombre important et au vu de ce que détruisait Quatre à chaque fois, ils devaient les produire à une vitesse impressionnante, les Scorpio fourmillaient littéralement, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup les dirigeant de la base de Lagrange 2.

Le Sandstone était resté invaincu, mais les Scorpio arrivaient toujours à s'enfuir dès qu'il apparaissait dans la zone de combat, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier quelques unités pour en sauver la grande majorité.

Quatre avait repris le rythme effréné de la guerre et du qui-vive permanent, à force de travail il avait pris plusieurs kilos de muscle et il maitrisait maintenant le Sandstone comme il maitrisait le Sandrock dix ans auparavant, avec une rapidité inouïe et des gestes quasi automatiques d'une fluidité hallucinante.

L'alchimie entre le Sandstone et son pilote était claire, ils étaient invincibles.

Au bout de quelques semaines de plus, les attaques incessantes des Scorpio commencèrent à diminuer, les rebelles passèrent de trois attaques par semaine à seulement une tous les quinze jours. Tout le monde sur la base de L2 se demandait en secret si les rebelles n'étaient pas en train de cesser le combat. Peut-être la fin de la guerre était-elle plus proche qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, du moins c'était ce que tout le monde espérait et les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les couloirs de la base. Quatre lui-même voulait y croire plus que tout, déjà 8 mois qu'il n'avait pas pu donner de nouvelles à Trowa, qu'il n'avait pas pu en prendre non plus d'ailleurs. Le temps lui semblait interminablement long loin de lui. Bien sûr il s'y était habitué, un peu contraint et très forcé, mais ça ne rendait pas leur séparation plus facile, ni moins douloureuse, il l'avait seulement acceptée, il s'était résigné. Si Quatre se donnait autant durant les missions, s'il mettait tant d'acharnement à la tâche, c'était pour une seule et unique raison : Trowa. Plus vite il aurait trouvé la base des rebelles et éradiqué leurs unités et plus vite il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras. Son unique but était de rentrer sur Terre au plus vite et de retrouver celui qu'il aimait, la paix, la sécurité des colonies, toutes les belles paroles de l'armée, rien n'avait d'importance, il s'était déjà battu pour ça dix ans plus tôt, aujourd'hui il n'était plus le même et ses priorités avaient changées.

Un soir, une patrouille de MS détecta des Scorpio dans une zone éloignée de Lagrange 2. Quatre prit automatiquement le Gundam pour aller les rejoindre et pulvériser ces foutus MS. Ce qu'il ignorait ce jour-là c'était qu'il ne rentrerait jamais à la base. Pendant qu'il détruisait les Scorpio, un nouveau type de MS ennemi avait été envoyé sur la base de L2. Les Gemini attaquèrent la base non pas par poignée de cinq ou six comme le faisaient les Scorpio, mais par une vague immense de près de 600 Gemini. La particularité de ces nouvelles armures mobiles était leur anatomie. Ils n'avaient non pas un recto et un verso, un visage et un dos, mais deux recto, ils étaient pilotés par un seul homme et pouvaient pourtant combattre de front et de dos grâce à leurs deux visages, il était impossible de les avoir par surprise en les attaquant de dos et ils étaient surentrainés au combat au sabre laser contrairement à ce à quoi les Scorpio les avaient habitués. Les soldats de L2 étaient totalement déboussolés et se firent rapidement écraser.

Quatre fut également très vite en mauvaise posture, lorsqu'il en eu terminé avec les Scorpio qu'il était venu détruire et qui avaient servi de diversion pour éloigner le Gundam de la base, il fut rejoint par une vingtaine de Gemini. Les MS de patrouille ayant été détruits avant son arrivée sur les lieux, il se retrouvait seul contre vingt MS. C'était beaucoup trop, ils étaient trop nombreux, trop rapides et… Quatre posa les yeux sur le bouton rouge centré sous le clavier de commande.

« - Je n'ai plus le choix… »

Il appuya sur le bouton, entra le code d'activation [Z-E-R-O]. En quelques secondes il fut capable de sur-contrôler le Sandstone, il voyait les déplacements des Gemini à la seconde même où leur pilote les décidait. Pourtant cela ne suffît pas. Quatre avait déjà détruit une douzaine de MS lorsque les autres dans un dernier élan de désespoir, certainement par instinct de survie, synchronisèrent leurs tirs pour percer les plaques de Gundanium. C'était fini.

Trowa entendit toquer à la porte du loft. Il ne recevait jamais de visiteurs et son adresse n'était pas rendue publique pour qu'il puisse travailler tranquillement. Il posa donc son pinceau et alla ouvrir en s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon imbibé de white spirit aussi couvert de peinture que son jean et son t-shirt autrefois blanc.

La grande porte métallique s'ouvrit sur deux hommes en tenues militaires. Ils semblaient bien formels.

« - Monsieur Barton ?

- Oui ?

- Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- …Quatre ?

- Le Lieutenant-Colonel Raberba-Winner a trouvé la mort en mission il y a deux semaines. La base à laquelle il était rattaché à été totalement détruite par les rebelles qu'il était venu combattre. Nous sommes désolés Monsieur.

- Quatre est… Non. C'est impossible !

- C'est pourtant la vérité Monsieur. Il avait fait le nécessaire à son arrivée sur la base pour que vous soyez prévenu en cas de problème majeur, il vous avait déclaré comme son compagnon officiel M. Barton. Nous sommes désolés de n'avoir aucun effet personnel à vous remettre, mais tout a été détruit avec la base.

- Dans quelle zone combattait-il ?

- C'est classifié Monsieur.

- Classifié ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes un civil renommé pour sa peinture M. Barton, vous n'avez plus aucun lien avec l'armée, les Preventers ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous approcher d'un Mobile Suit.

- Changez de ton. Je reste le pilote du Heavyarms. J'ai survécu plusieurs semaines flottant dans l'espace, dans le coma. Quatre a très bien pu s'en sortir lui aussi.

- Le dernier message qui nous est parvenu du Gundam Sandstone est un S.O.S. suivit une minute plus tard par l'activation du système Zero. Je suis désolé mais le Lieutenant-Colonel Winner est décédé au champ d'honneur.

- Je n'y crois pas. De plus il n'aurait jamais activé le Zero, je suis même étonné qu'il ait accepté de piloter un MS qui en soit équipé.

- Peut-être que vous ne connaissiez pas si bien votre partenaire M. Barton. »

Trowa leur claqua la porte à la figure. Il ne voulait pas de leurs pseudo-condoléances préenregistrées, il devait retrouver Quatre, il était sûr qu'il était vivant. Mais les militaires avaient eu raison sur un point au moins : aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien à voir avec quelque MS que ce soit, comment allait-il pouvoir se rendre dans l'espace et pire encore s'y déplacer pour chercher Quatre ? Ses mains d'artiste étaient plus habituées à ses pinceaux qu'aux commandes d'une armure mobile, même s'il arrivait à s'en procurer une, il doutait d'arriver encore à la maitriser. Cela faisait déjà dix ans que le Heavyarms Custom avait été détruit, dix ans de passivité totale, dix ans de rupture complète avec tout entrainement et tout combat. Piloter un MS n'avait rien à voir avec faire du vélo ou conduire une voiture, sans un entrainement intensif c'était impossible. Mais un obstacle à la fois. Pour l'instant Trowa devait retrouver la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider : Howard.

Ce vieux clown était un génie, il avait créé le Talgeese et il avait pré-inventé les Gundam. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui fournir un MS c'était lui, mais cela faisait bien sept ou huit ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles.

Le français attrapa ses clés de voiture et traversa trois Etats avant d'arriver enfin à son but, des heures plus tard. Il se gara devant un immense hangar perdu au milieu des champs. Un peu angoissé, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire, Trowa avança, guidé uniquement par sa quête pour retrouver Quatre, sa course contre la montre, car si Quatre errait dans l'espace, il devait bien se l'avouer, les chances de le retrouver vivant étaient minces, les chances de le retrouver tout court d'ailleurs…

Poussant la lourde porte de taule qui lança un rugissement métallique assourdissant, Trowa pénétra dans le hangar. Il était près de 4h du matin mais les lampes étaient toutes allumées. Pourtant il ne vit personne. Avançant un peu entre les échafaudages, tentant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les centaines de rallonges et de câbles qui jonchaient le sol de ciment, il cherchait âme qui vive. Il appela plusieurs fois le nom d'Howard, mais ce fut un fusil d'assaut qui lui répondit.

« - Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je m'appelle Trowa, Trowa Barton, et je suis à la recherche d'Howard.

- Vous ne le trouverez pas ici.

- Vous voulez bien baisser cette arme mademoiselle ?

- Non, je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Et d'abord, comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- En voiture….

- Non, comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ?

- C'est Howard qui m'y a amené il y a des années, alors qu'il travaillait sur le Talgeese IV. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, alors confiance ou pas je vais vous demander de me dire où il est.

- Au fond du champ Est…

- Merci.

- …enterré sous le chêne.

- Pardon ?

- Mon grand père est mort il y a deux ans.

- ... »

Trowa voyait s'effondrer toutes ses chances de retrouver Quatre. Le choc fut si grand qu'il vacilla ostensiblement. La jeune fille lâcha son fusil pour se jeter sur Trowa et le rattraper mais il ne tomba pas. Il se reprit et tenta de garder les idées claires.

« - Wohw !

- Ca va, je vous remercie.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- J'ai conduit près de 20h pour arriver ici, je suis seulement fatigué.

- Venez avec moi, j'ai une chambre de libre, restez dormir cette nuit.

- C'est gentil mais je dois repartir.

- Pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si Howard est mort il ne peut plus rien pour moi et je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Que comptiez-vous demander à mon grand-père ?

- Un MS équipé de réacteurs Vernons.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur non.

- Vous êtes pilote ?

- Oui. Du moins je l'étais, et je dois le redevenir.

- On ne cesse pas d'être un pilote, lorsqu'on a eu les commandes d'une armure mobile entre les mains on devient différent et il est impossible de redevenir normal.

- C'est faux. Je pilote des armures mobiles depuis aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent et j'ai cessé de piloter il y a dix ans, je vie une vie totalement normale et j'aime ça.

- D'aussi loin que vos souvenirs remontent ? Mais vous aviez quel age ?

- Je ne sais pas, quatre ans, peut-être cinq. J'étais un enfant soldat.

- C'est pour ça que vous aimez le calme plat de votre vie, vous rattrapez ce que vous auriez dû vivre étant enfant : l'insouciance.

- Je n'en sais rien, et je suis trop épuisé pour y réfléchir. Je dois reprendre la route.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir dans cet état ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience parce que vous vous serez endormi au volant et que votre voiture aura finie dans un ravin.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » qui tienne !

- …

- De plus… j'ai un MS pour vous.

- Quoi ?

- Suivez-moi. »

Trowa ne se fit pas prier. La jeune fille l'amena jusqu'au fond du hangar. Devant eux se dressait une masse immense d'au moins 20 mètres de hauteur, dissimulée sous une bâche. Trowa se sentait minuscule à côté. Des échafaudages bardés d'étages et d'échelles montaient jusqu'au sommet. La petite brune attrapa un câble qui pendait et fit dégringoler d'un geste théâtral la toile immense. Tous les deux furent obligés de reculer pour ne pas se retrouver étouffés sous l'imposant pan de tissu qui vint s'écraser à terre dans un bruit sourd. Trowa resta bouche bée.

« - Trowa Barton, je vous présente le Talgeese VI. »

La jeune fille regarda d'un regard amusé le Français totalement scotché devant une telle merveille.

« - Vous… vous… mais d'où sort ce MS ?

- C'est mon bébé.

- Pardon ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai créé.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Vous l'avez conçu ?

- Je l'ai conçu, fabriqué, assemblé, calibré… Je l'ai entièrement fait toute seule.

- C'est impossible, il faudrait des années à une équipe de techniciens entière pour construire une telle armure mobile, vous n'avez pas pu...

- Vous me sous estimez parce que je suis une femme, c'est une très grossière erreur. J'ai peine à croire que vous vous êtes battu aux commandes d'un MS. J'n'ai pas dit que je l'avais fait en 6 mois. Ca fait huit ans que je travaille sur le Talgeese. Je me suis inspirée des plans du tout premier Talgeese pour créer le mien, mon grand-père les a quelque peu corrigés mais j'ai tout fait toute seule, j'ai créé jusqu'au plus petit circuit imprimé de cette armure.

- C'est incroyable. Il est tellement beau…

- Et attendez de voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre !

- Vous êtes impressionnante.

- Merci. Mais je ne fais que ce que j'aime, je n'ai pas de mérite.

- Oh si vous en avez.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Mélinda, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mel.

- Et vous vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.

- Seulement si vous en faites de même. »

Trowa resta pour la nuit, il dormit profondément cette nuit-là, le lendemain s'annonçait difficile. Il allait devoir maitriser une armure aussi immense que l'était le Talgeese VI et il n'avait pas touché à un MS depuis 10 ans. S'il avait eu des mois pour se préparer physiquement au pilotage, des semaines pour se familiariser avec son nouveau MS, ça aurait été, mais le temps dont il disposait se comptait en heures, en journées tout au plus, et encore !

Après 4h de sommeil, Trowa et Mel se retrouvèrent devant le Talgeese pour commencer les essais de pilotage. Melinda plantée derrière son ordinateur portable, attendait de pouvoir analyser la moindre réaction de Trowa pour pouvoir calibrer l'armure mobile à son nouveau pilote. Trowa quand à lui se retrouvait pour la première fois depuis une décennie, dans le cockpit d'un MS, prêt à s'éveiller.

L'odeur des plastiques neufs, le contact froid du cuir de son siège de pilotage qui prenait peu à peu la chaleur de son corps, comme si un lien se créait lentement entre l'armure et son pilote.

« - Mel ?

- Je te reçois.

- Je suis prêt.

- Moi aussi, c'est quand tu veux ! »

Trowa décolla. Il sorti le MS du hangar et fit plusieurs tours au-dessus des champs avoisinants. La situation géographique de la ferme était bien utile. Ils étaient dans un trou paumé, au milieu de nulle part et il n'y avait pas de voisins à moins de deux kilomètres. Même le bruit des verniers du Talgeese pouvait aisément être confondu avec des moteurs d'avion.

Après trois jours de travail et une dizaine d'heures de sommeil au total, Trowa remercia Melinda et décolla pour l'espace. Après son arrivée à la ferme, il avait contacté Heero Yuy. Il avait laissé un message d'appel au secours sur une de ses boites mail en priant pour qu'il l'utilise toujours. En prison pour piratage informatique et détournement d'informations militaires classifiées, le Japonais n'avait plus le droit de s'approcher d'un pc à moins de 50m… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir le message et de pirater les fichiers informatiques du ministère militaire pour lui obtenir les derniers enregistrements de position de Quatre. Ce cinglé de pilote l'impressionnerait toujours… Trowa avait donc une piste, des coordonnées relativement proches de L2.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, cela faisait 18 jours que Quatre avait envoyé son SOS. Trowa n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir que l'Arabe ait utilisé le système Zéro, pourtant lorsqu'il constata la marée d'innombrables débris de MS qui flottaient dans la zone, tout devint évident. Quatre n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait dut faire face à des dizaines de MS à la fois et avait été contraint d'utiliser le Zéro pour sauver sa vie.

Trowa navigua plusieurs heures au milieu des débris sans grand espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit, les quelques bribes de positivisme qui l'habitaient encore s'étaient envolées lorsqu'il avait retrouvé les deux jambes d'un MS blanc, certainement celui de Quatre, parti en fumée lui aussi… pourtant au bout d'interminables allées et venues sur une distance qui s'allongeait de façon exponentielle, le Français aperçu enfin quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir de sa vie : Un Gundam. Un demi Gundam pour être précis. Mais l'espoir lui revint, si le cockpit n'avait pas été touché Quatre était encore sûrement à l'intérieur et peut-être même en vie.

Le Tallgeese VI atteint vite l'épave et Trowa arracha sans ménagement les plaques de Gundanium qui protégeaient le cockpit, découvrant un corps inanimé.

Trowa sorti de son armure de métal pour aller récupérer son amant. Il le serra contre lui, il l'avait retrouvé. L'embarquant dans le Tallgeese, il reprit la route vers la colonie annexe la plus proche. Il n'avait presque plus de carburant et il devait examiner Quatre au plus vite, au moins savoir s'il était en vie.

Trowa devait trouver un endroit pour atterrir, il avait soigneusement évité tout contrôle depuis qu'il avait quitté la Terre, mais cette fois il n'avait plus le temps de faire dans la dentelle, il demanda clairement l'autorisation d'atterrir au spacioport le plus proche qui la lui refusa. Un MS non identifié et non prévu dans les environs, il était hors de question qu'ils le laissent se poser sans informations. Trowa n'en avait qu'ure, il posa le Tallgeese sur la piste principale et descendit le filin en tenant Quatre d'un seul bras. Ils furent accueillis par le service de sécurité de la base qui les tenait en joue.

« - Un médecin ! Vite !

- Monsieur veuillez décliner votre identité, vous avez atterri sans autorisation de la tour de contrôle, vous…

- Taisez-vous et trouvez-moi un médecin ! Ce pilote est gravement blessé, bougez-vous !

- Est-ce un uniforme de l'armée qu'il porte ?

- Il serait en string ce serait pareil, bougez-vous !

- Bien Monsieur. »

Le grade de Quatre était inscrit sur sa combinaison par les galons qu'il portait et ce fut une chance face aux babouins bouchés qui faisaient office de sécurité pour le spacioport.

Une équipe d'urgence arriva ensuite relativement vite. Trowa avait déjà enlevé son casque à Quatre avec soins pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il avait été choqué de le découvrir aussi amaigri, aussi livide et aussi froid, un instant il l'avait réellement cru mort, mais le Kabyle respirait encore, faiblement certes, mais il respirait. Une fois que Quatre fut pris en charge par les secours, ce fut Trowa qui s'écroula sur le tarmac, à bout de forces.

Quand le Français ouvrit les yeux, il analysa la pièce, les vieux réflexes de pilote revenaient vite en fin de compte. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, à son lit pendait un fil torsadé qui reliait un bouton d'appel vers le bureau des infirmières. Trowa sonna sans hésitation. La jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte avec douceur se réjouit de le voir mieux, mais il s'en fichait éperdument, il voulait le numéro de chambre de Quatre.

« - Mais Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas encore vous lever, vous n'avez pas…

- Ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue, j'ai dormi, je vais bien. Je veux savoir où il est.

- Je vais vous amener à lui, mais je vous interdit de poser le pied parterre, je reviens. »

Ce fut à contre cœur que Trowa se retrouva trimballé en fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs séparant le moyen séjour des soins intensifs.

Quatre était allongé sur le lit, avec trois bonnes couvertures sur lui alors que la chambre était bien assez chauffée, il était relié à diverses perfusions par intraveineuse et il portait un masque à oxygène.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il est déshydraté, il était en hypothermie sévère et il a des carences très nombreuses. S'il se réveille il…

- Il VA se réveiller.

- Vous savez son état est très grave, il est même presque miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie vu l'état dans lequel il était en arrivant…

- Ne le sous-estimez pas, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Il vient de passer 18 jours dans l'espace, il a rationné les réserves de son MS qui lui permettaient de tenir 3 jours au maximum, il s'est toujours battu ainsi, faisant le maximum avec le minimum. Il va se réveiller. »

Sur ces mots un médecin arriva derrière eux, les interrompant.

« - Monsieur Barton ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais vous parler… Il est très possible que le Lieutenant-Colonel Raberba Winner ne se réveille pas. Il est stationnaire, mais il n'évolue pas non plus en bien, il n'y a eu aucune amélioration depuis qu'il est ici, physiquement il va mieux, mais son cerveau s'est comme « mis en veille » et il semble refuser de se réveiller.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, ça ira, occupez-vous juste de faire tenir son corps, il fera le reste.

- C'est surtout pour vous que je m'inquiète, je ne voudrai pas que vous vous berciez d'illusions et que vous tombiez de haut s'il devait ne pas se réveiller.

- Vous ne savez rien, ni de lui, ni de moi, vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, alors si je vous dis qu'il va se réveiller, faites-moi un peu confiance s'il vous plaît, Quatre a des capacités physiques et mentales qui dépassent de loin votre imagination, si quelqu'un a la force nécessaire pour survivre à ça, c'est lui. »

Trowa regagna sa chambre, il était épuisé, mais surtout, il était exaspéré, il semblait être le seul à croire en son amant et cela lui donnait un sentiment de frustration incommensurable. Il avait l'impression d'être seul face à une montagne au sommet de laquelle l'attendait son amour en qui personne n'avait foi. Trowa était si fatigué de se battre seul, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait attendu pendant d'interminables mois d'avoir des nouvelles de Quatre et finalement, lorsqu'enfin ces nouvelles tant espérées étaient arrivées, ce fut à un avis de décès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. S'il n'avait pas eu quelques restes d'entrainement et un mental d'acier, il aurait très probablement craqué devant ces uniformes, ces deux hommes anonymes qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne comprenne. A la seconde où il les avait vu il avait eu envie de le refermer la porte au visage, de reposer ses pinceaux et d'aller se recoucher, de faire comme si toute la matinée n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais il était plus fort que ça, il s'était battu et il avait retrouvé Quatre, alors que tout le monde le disait mort, il avait réussi à le ramener en vie. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert le cockpit du Gundam, la première chose qu'il avait remarqué était le fil électrique attaché autour du cou de Quatre, un fil gainé de rouge qui faisait office de chaine et sur lequel se promenait l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il avait glissé dans ses affaires. Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux avant même qu'il n'ait pu vérifier si le soldat était en vie. Il avait gardé l'anneau sur lui tout le temps, il avait presque accepté sa demande en mariage.

Lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Trowa s'était endormi sur son lit, un sourire enfin dessiné sur ses lèvres inquiètes, il rêvait déjà à une petite cérémonie simple et intimiste, en campagne peut-être, avec une réunion d'anciens pilotes sûrement et avec tout l'amour possible évidement.

Le Français passa les jours suivants à tourner et retourner les choses dans sa tête, il songeait à la meilleure manière de faire sa demande à son aimé dans les formes, il songeait à la façon de contacter les trois autres pilotes de Gundam et à la manière de faire sortir Heero de prison pour qu'il assiste à la fête… de façon légale si possible.

Il se raccrochait à ça pour ne pas céder au désespoir qui frappait à la porte de son cœur de façon toujours plus insistante avec les heures et les jours qui passaient sans qu'aucun signe de retour ne soit donné par le corps de Quatre.

Et puis une nuit, à plus de 3 heures du matin, une infirmière vint le réveiller. Elle le sorti de son lit et l'amena à la chambre de l'Arabe.

« - Il s'est réveillé, il vous réclame.

- Quatre !

- …Trowa… »

Il avait la voix rauque de n'avoir parlé pendant des semaines, il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et ne supportait pas la lumière trop violente des néons, il avait passé les dernières semaines dans la nuit constante de l'espace et ses yeux étaient devenus fragiles. Tout son corps affaibli tournait au ralenti, ses gestes étaient lents et lui demandaient des efforts considérables, juste pour tendre la main vers Trowa. L'artiste la saisit et la porta à sa joue, il avait tant rêvé d'être à nouveau touché par Quatre… il embrassait sa paume, pressait ses lèvres contre ses doigts, il était enfin avec lui, vraiment avec lui. De son côté Quatre aussi savourait ce contact si familier qui lui avait tant manqué.

« - …Tu es là…

- Bien sûr que je suis là, tu m'as tellement manqué, tu m'as fait si peur !

- Pardon mon amour… »

Trowa lâcha la main pour aller capturer doucement ses lèvres, sans aucune brusquerie, dans un baiser presque prude, un baiser presque religieux.

L'infirmière les laissa par pudeur savourer leurs retrouvailles.

Elle revient au petit matin, trois ou quatre heures plus tard et les trouva tous les deux tendrement enlacés dans le lit du soldat, les mains liées par leurs doigts entrecroisés, à nouveau ensemble comme s'il n'était rien arrivé. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à profiter de la présence de l'un, à écouter la respiration calme de l'autre, à sentir les battements d'un cœur unique qui avait enfin retrouvé sa moitié.

Quatre et Trowa posèrent leurs valises près de la porte d'entrée. Le loft abandonné depuis des jours, presque des semaines, était sombre, les plantes vertes avaient fané et la poussière avait commencé à coloniser les lieux avec l'aisance qu'elle aurait eu à asseoir sa domination sur un château médiéval.

Tandis que Trowa allumait des lampes d'appoint ici ou là, pour épargner à leurs yeux l'agression trop brutale des grosses rampes industrielles du plafond, Quatre commençait tout doucement à réaliser qu'il était en vie et qu'ils étaient enfin rentrés… Ses nerfs le lâchèrent et ses larmes commencèrent à couler toutes seules alors que son amant le rejoignait.

« - Quatre !

- C'est rien, ça va, j'ai juste besoin de pleurer, de décompresser un peu, je n'ai pas versé une larme depuis que j'ai quitté la Terre, ça fait des mois que je me retiens.

- Tu n'as pas à te retenir ici, tu es chez toi, en sécurité.

- En sécurité… »

Il répétait ces mots, les yeux dans le vague, comme si la notion de sécurité lui était devenue étrangère, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre leur sens, à eux qui ne lui étaient plus familiers depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Trowa s'approcha, le pris par le poignet et l'embrassa tout doucement, glissant son autre main dans le bas de son dos, il captura ses lèvres tout en se déplaçant vers leur chambre.

« - Viens là… doucement… »

Quatre se laissait guider par les grandes mains de Trowa, il était las de tout le reste, il voulait seulement lâcher prise et s'abandonner à son amant pendant quelques heures, ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux deux. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit de Trowa, la langue de celui-ci dansant entre ses lèvres et une main impertinente fouinant dans son boxer, frôlant irrégulièrement le membre qui s'éveillait. Quatre sortait peu à peu de sa coquille, retrouvant le contact familier de la peau de Trowa, sa façon de le toucher, sa respiration saccadée sous ses caresses, il n'avait rien oublié. Il était rentré.

A partir de cette constatation un peu tardive, le jeune Arabe devint plus actif dans leur échange de caresses. Il voulait tout retrouver, il embrassait la peau déjà brûlante de l'artiste, il léchait le lobe de son oreille, se laissant électriser par sa main sur son membre. Quatre entrepris de déshabiller son amant et lui avec, il voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de leurs vêtements devenus superflus.

Ils passèrent un temps interminable à se caresser, à s'embrasser, à se retrouver. Ils refusaient d'aller trop vite et de gâcher ce moment. Ils s'imprégnèrent de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'excitation soit devenue douloureuse. Leurs membres impatients commençaient à souffrir de l'attente qui leur était imposée quand Trowa commença à sucer ses doigts avant de les glisser dans l'intimité de son soldat.

Quatre poussa un gémissement et grimaça légèrement.

« - Ca va ?

- Ca va aller. Vas-y doucement et ça ira…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Trowa passa un temps interminable à faire des allers retours avec ses doigts, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de savoir son amant totalement détendu. Il jouait avec le frêle anneau de chair inviolé depuis de longs mois, le caressant, le pénétrant, l'humidifiant, l'écartant, l'excitant… Au bout de quelques minutes les gémissements crispés de Quatre se muèrent en râles de plaisir et d'envie.

« - Trowa… viens…viens… »

Le Français retira ses doigts, guida son membre jusqu'à l'entrée envieuse et s'y glissa lentement.

Quatre rejeta sa tête en arrière, se cambra pour mieux l'accueillir, il voulait le sentir en lui autant que possible. C'était si bon, ils n'avaient pas ressenti ça depuis des lustres, à nouveau ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. La danse fut courte, trop excités et trop tendus par d'interminables préliminaires, ils se libérèrent vite et virent se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants.

« - Trowa…

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

Quatre tripotait comme à son habitude l'anneau enfilé sur le cable rouge autour de son cou.

« - Est-ce que c'était une demande ?

- Oui, le soir où tu m'as dis que tu partais, je comptais te demander de m'épouser.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ça…

- Tu n'as rien gâché, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- …

- Est-ce que tu comptes me donner une réponse ou est-ce que tu vas me faire languir des mois comme pour l'appartement ?

- C'est oui. Clairement, c'est oui ! »

Trowa embrassa son amant, celui qui était à présent son fiancé, il serait bientôt à lui pour toujours.

« - Au fait…

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le porte pas l'anneau ?

- Il n'est plus à ma taille, je le portais au début, quand je l'ai trouvé dans mes affaires, mais l'entrainement qu'il m'a fallu pour piloter le Sandstone m'a fait prendre des kilos et des kilos de muscles, il était devenu trop petit. Et avec le poids que j'ai perdu à agoniser dans l'espace après l'attaque il est maintenant trop grand, je risque de le perdre, alors pour l'instant je le laisse là, sur le fil de court-circuitage du système Zéro.

- En parlant du Zéro… ça va ?

- Je vais bien, je suis seulement contrarié d'avoir eu à m'en servir mais en même temps je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas échoué si je m'en étais servi dès le départ.

- Tu n'as pas de reproches à te faire, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais j'en suis sûr.

- Est-ce que tu sais si le reste des troupes a réussi à venir à bout des rebelles ?

- La base à laquelle tu étais rattaché a été détruite, c'est tout ce que je sais, je n'ai plus accès à quoi que ce soit depuis que je ne suis plus pilote, les deux crétins qui sont venus m'annoncer ton décès me l'ont bien fait comprendre.

- Je suis mort ?

- Il semblerait oui.

- Il va falloir aller les prévenir que mon futur mari m'a ressuscité…

- J'aime t'entendre dire ça « mon futur mari ».

- Je le répéterais autant de fois que tu voudras…

- Promets-le-moi… »

OWARI !

Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai encore mis un an à écrire une fic, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi lente bon sang !

Bon, j'espère au moins qu'elle vous aura plu… J'ai une séquelle en tête si ça vous dit. J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur Trowa et Quatre… Rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour la suivante au train où ça va lol. Merci de m'avoir lue et à vos reviews !

Kisu minna !

Sano.


End file.
